William Waid (ME-13)
"Oh MARVEL-ous" - catchphrase The Plagiaristic Spider-Rōnin "I am a lot of things; an agnostic, an atheist, which most people stopped listening there back in my hometown, but I'm more; I am a skeptic, a verificationist, an empiricist, sometimes an absurdist, and most importantly a humanist, but no one cared what I was; they cared about what I wasn't. I learned a long time ago, that I'll never be a normal person. I'll never be the person people think about and say 'I wonder how he's doing. I'll give him a call... 'I miss him' I'm the person who sat in the corner, listening to all the stupid around him; I'm the person you like when you need, but after you no longer need me: I no longer exist. I'm a specter, I know my place, and it's not around people." '' William Byron "Will" Waid was born in America in a time (though the place had the most to do with it) where philosophical bigotry, political staticism, and general hypocrisy ostracized any who wasn't a staunch Pro-Government, Pro-God, and Pro-Gun ideology, and Will was one of those who disagreed; he grew to believe that he was born out of his time, and that he lacked that something that made him a member of his generation. Will grew to be an incredibly intelligent and wise man, but at the cost of his social development; he became a blunt and pragmatic introvert who often used sarcasm to add humor to his life. He made efforts to become more personable, but every attempt was met with failure, especially with the opposite sex... into his late twenties he had never been on an official date (i.e. the girl wouldn't say it was one). He went to college, double majoring in history and philosophy. Will's first (and only normal) job was working at a movie theater, where he constantly cleaned the messes left by grown adults who either never learned to clean up after themselves or simply had no manners, he stayed with the theater for five years for three reasons: by the second year the job became second nature to him; free movies for a lover of cinema; and free movie posters. Will would summarize his life as "Two short decades where I learned most of what I know now, because I had the perception to learn from nearly every crappy thing that happened to me on a daily basis." He never disclosed details of the first twenty years of his life to people he met afterward, simply putting (and leaving) it that he did not enjoy the people that surrounded him, nor they him, and that fundamentally shaped him to idealize minimal interaction with other people (nonexistent if possible). This would carry into his adulthood. He would remember approximately ten people from his early adulthood fondly. Spider-Ronin: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Avengers The Spider and the HYDRA Clone Saga...Or Debacle/Fiasco Secret Wars Symbiote La Symbiote: Symbiotes of the Galaxy Spider-Fall/Spidercide (Working Title) ''"And that, Spider-Man, is how I win. One life. One random person on the street below. That's all I need to get away. And body after body, they'll give me what I want. Because you're weak. All of you. Because you're stupid enough to care." Identity Crisis Reign (Old Man Spider) "You don't understand: I'm bad at this shit. TBD and Ody were the ones that were actually decent at playing hero, hell Ody was better at being me than I ever was. When I try to play the hero: I fail...When I care at all: bad shit happens, either to me, or to the people I love." Personality ''"I don't need anybody else to tell me who and what I need to protect. I don't need anyone to tell me what to do ever again. I've lost so much in my life, fucked up so many chances to be a hero, but I can still show the world that I will never turn my heart to stone." '' Relationships Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology After having been bitten by a genetically altered spider, Will has now gained the proportionate powers of a spider. Wall-Crawling Spider-Man can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them and had said that he does not use any adhesive gloves or fabrics to do it. This ability allows him to stick to almost any surface when willing himself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support his body, even when he is inverted above the ground. Superhuman Strength Spider-Man has considerable superhuman strength, due to it being the proportional strength of a spider. Although he is relatively untrained, his strength alone is sufficient enough to catch a 1.4-ton car that was moving at 40 miles an hour when it was just inches away from hitting a bus. He was also able to break through a bulletproof glass window with only a few blows, as well as to support the weight of a jet bridge that weighs about 30 tons, though the latter visibly strained him to do so. Superhuman Speed Spider-Man can move faster than an ordinary human and is adept at dodging quickly. His speed has allowed him to casually catch the punches from other enhanced. Superhuman Durability Spider-Man body is physically resistant towards impact force, as he routinely swings from a web at speeds that produce enough force that would rip a normal human's arm out of its socket. Superhuman Agility Spider-Man is superhumanly agile, capable of swinging around on thin spider-webbing and jumping great distances without difficulty. His bones, muscles, and joints have more elastic strength and durability, allowing him to perform gymnastic and contortionist maneuvers without damaging his bone structure. Enhanced Senses Spider-Man's senses are greatly enhanced, with him describing them as being "dialed to eleven". Hence, Will is able to sense potentially things shortly before they occur. For example, an object is being thrown at Spider-Man he will usually be aware of it, even if it is hurled from far away and he is facing the opposite direction. Enhanced Vision Spider-Man's sense of sight is superhuman, to the point that he is forced to wear dark goggles to prevent it from handicapping him in a battle. Superhuman Reflexes Spider-Man's brain responds to stimuli at an accelerated rate, alerting him to dangers around him. This allows him to effectively dodge and counter incoming attacks in combat. This awareness functions on a subconscious level, thus alerting Spider-Man of dangers he cannot readily notice at first. Abilities Weaknesses Analysis Paralysis "Analysis paralysis or paralysis of analysis is the state of over-analyzing (or over-thinking) a situation so that a decision or action is never taken, in effect paralyzing the outcome. A decision can be treated as over-complicated, with too many detailed options, so that a choice is never made, rather than try something and change if a major problem arises. A person might be seeking the optimal or "perfect" solution upfront, and fear making any decision which could lead to erroneous results, when on the way to a better solution." This is Will's greatest weakness, both as Spider-Man and as a person in general. Rage Partially due to his youth, and partially due to his passion, Will is sometimes prone to feeling intense rage. While it is relatively rare, sometimes Will's rage prevents him from using his skills properly, opens himself up to mistakes, and leads to violent outbursts. In addition to possible mistakes, Will's rage has also been demonstrated to lead Will to seriously harming an adversary, even possibly killing them. Math While Will is a polymath in many subjects such as history, philosophy, political science, and strategy; he is notably weak in the comprehension of Mathematics. He comprehends basic algebra and geometry, and he is particularly gifted in logic, but cannot go much further than that. Females Perhaps on par with Analysis Paralysis, Females rank as a tremendous chink in Spider-Man's nonexistent armor. Covered best on the Romantic Life sub-section of the Personality section, females almost effortlessly cause Will great mental anguish. He finds the social stereotypes of males as perpetuated by females is offensive, and he finds it unfair that they can be as cruel as they like without a single repercussion. Years of being rejected by females also made it extremely difficult for Will to adequately open up to the women he eventually fell in love with who reciprocated his affection, often to the point that he found it impossible to return affection. Paraphernalia Spider-Suit Will originally wore a costume made of regular clothing and athletic padding, this suit was created with the intention to help him to conceal his identity and keep his superhuman senses in check. He would later use an upgraded and more refined suit, which was designed by SHIELD to focus his superhuman senses.The new suit also included moving eyepieces that resemble camera shutters to filter out stimuli while in use. Utility Belt The suit has a utility belt seamlessly integrated into it. It contains spare web fluid cartridges for Spider-Man's Web-Shooters. Spider-Drone GPS Tracking System In his suit, He has a GPS tracking system with a holographic display, allowing him to follow his Spider-Drone. Web-Shooters A pair of wrist-mounted mechanical devices used by Spider-Man to project synthetic webbing. The Web-Shooters also come with selective web types and a laser targeting system for accuracy. Synthetic Webbing This web-like organic chemical substance is meant to emulate the silk created by the common spider. This synthetic spider silk is used by Spider-Man to help swing around cities, bind and tie up enemies, steal weapons, and make other useful applications. Spider-Man combines this synthetic web with agile movements to dodge enemy attacks and often targets the enemies' arms and legs to break their balance and immobilize them. Triva *Unlike the comics Spider-Man, who is usually said to be bitten by an altered kind of house spider. Waid was bitten by a genetically altered Wolf Spider. **This in part is meant to explain why he doesn't naturally produce webs, as Wolf Spiders do not spin webs. *William is the anglicized form of the Saxon name Wilhelm; "Wil" meaning "of the will or desire" and "helm" meaning protection, typically understood as "Vehement Protector" **He actively suppresses any attempt to call him "Bill" or "Billy." **He has a habit of adopting the foreign language form of his name whenever he is in another country (e.g. Guillaume, Guillermo, etc). *He hates the word "Caucasian," and refuses to refer to himself as one. *His voice is often described as "mechanical," "blunt," "smug," "harsh," "eerily calculative / level-headed," and "above all laconic" both as Spider-Man and in his natural tone of voice, though it has also been described "imposing," "authoritative," and even "charismatic" by people he intends to lead. As he got older it would be describe as "tired." *He was known in his personal life for monologuing. **This quirk is inspired by Peter Capaldi's Doctor, and my own possession of said quirk. *He also frequently emphasizes his sarcasm by employing "the Movie Trailer Voice." Links *Quotations *Character Gallery Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Original Characters Category:Versions of Spider-Man Category:Males Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Enhanced Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Super Senses Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Strength Category:Spider Sense Category:Danger Intuition Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Optimal Finesse Category:Adhesion Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Webbing Category:Alternate Form Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Expert Combatant Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Improvisation Category:Vigilantes Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:ME-13